<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Misery by Parkkrys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437729">Wedding Misery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys'>Parkkrys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Short Au Fics SW [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Day Off, Reference to Alcohol, two miserable people meeting at a wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Obi-Wan hated weddings, but if he had to go through one more awkward conversation he was going to say screw it and attempt to drink the entire bar dry for his sanity. Good thing a certain blonde decides to keep him company instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, background Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Short Au Fics SW [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Misery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did a Tumblr Prompt on my 30 au short fic requests (Tumblr is Parkkrys) and decided to put it up here because why not?</p><p>Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that he isn’t thrilled that Anakin is getting married. He was really, it was more the fact that Anakin had the idea to make sure that he was involved in the wedding as much as possible. Which meant he did all the planning, help pick a venue, the colours of the wedding, the music, the organizing, keeping up with all the meltdowns, helped Padme pick a dress with Ahsoka, ordering the food and flowers.  </p><p>There were days he wondered if he was the one getting married. </p><p>But the day has arrived and he only had to calm Anakin down once but as he stood there, watching his step brother say his vows to Padme, he felt pride. He was proud of Anakin. He made a mental note in his mind, telling himself that he should actually tell Anakin before everyone was moved to the reception hall. </p><p>Only problem was that he actually never got to see his step brother through out the entire evening. Even worse was if he had to go through one more awkward conversation he was going to say screw it and attempt to drink the entire bar dry for his sanity. It should very well be in his rights considering he was the one to keep the open bar idea in the first place. </p><p>“Were you forced to be here too?” </p><p>Jerking, Obi-Wan turned his head to be greeted by tanned skin, blonde hair and brown eyes. “Pardon?” </p><p>“Forced to be here?” </p><p>“Oh.” He blinked, taking a moment before he realized that he was being rude. “I mean Oh! No, I am the grooms step brother.” He rushed out, feeling his face burn in embarrassment. It didn’t get any better as the stranger in front of him just raised a brow, the corner of his mouth lifting in amusement. </p><p>“You must be Obi-Wan then. I heard a lot about you.” </p><p>“Good things I hope.” He hoped it was only good things, but if this man knew Anakin it was more likely this man knew all about his mistakes. “You are?” </p><p>“Rex. One of Anakin’s friends.” The blonde offered as he leaned back in his chair, brown eyes sweeping over him. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips at that. </p><p>“Is that so? Then how have I never heard of you before?” </p><p>He watched as Rex grinned, leaning over to pick up his glass. “I tend to stay on the quiet rational side.” He answered, shrugging lightly as he tipped his glass back. Obi-Wan grinned as he chuckled lightly. </p><p>“You do look familiar now that I think about it.” </p><p>“Well I hope so considering that you are buddies with my twin.” Rex snorted and Obi-Wan laughed. </p><p>“Cody.” </p><p>“Thought he would have mentioned me.” </p><p>“Oh he has.” Obi-Wan supplied. “Just never by name. He always called you vod, idiot and once even called you his useless version, but that one stays between us.” He grinned when Rex laughed, not a quiet one but a full grinning one and it did odd things to him. </p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me. I don’t usually call him by his name anyway. Must be a sibling thing.” </p><p>“Has to be blood related then. I usually refer mine by name unless I am mad, then it gets interesting.” </p><p>Rex hummed as he shook his head lightly, fiddling with one of the napkins that Obi-Wan spent twenty minutes deciding which one to choose that matched well with the plates. “I don’t know about you but I hate weddings.” <br/>
Obi-Wan groaned as he let his head fall forward. “I used to like them but after this one never again. To much work.”</p><p>“Let me guess you did everything.” </p><p>He couldn’t contain the sigh that escaped his lips. “He had to have my opinion about everything let’s just leave it at that.” </p><p>“Want me to leave you alone to wallow in misery?” </p><p>Obi-Wan lifted his head, frowning. “Oh please do stay. I do rather enjoy your company, I was actually thinking about drinking the night away so I can be prepared for what happens tomorrow.” </p><p>Rex tilted his head in wonder. “What happens tomorrow?”</p><p>“For the past few minutes Anakin has been watching us talk, which means he will be asking a lot of questions tomorrow. Now that he is happy in love, he will be more or less pushing me to find someone.” </p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>Nodding mutely, he let his eyes fall onto his empty glass. Why did he bother with getting up for a glass? Oh wait, they won’t let him have an entire bottle that’s why. Damn bartender, he was the reason he was even there. <br/>
“What do you want to say to him tomorrow?” Rex asked and when Obi-Wan met his eyes, he noticed how they were just a shade darker and oh how he wanted to see just how dark they can really get. He hummed as he let himself drift closer to the blonde, moving his ankle to wrap around his and he noticed how Rex shivered just the tiniest bit. He could work with this. </p><p>He let his eyes flutter, looking up at him through his lashes as he reached over to grab Rex’s glass. “I certainly would love to say I had a great time with a certain blonde, but I am leaving that up to him to decide what he wants.” He whispered, letting the words fall from his lips in a light purr before he leaned back, bringing the glass up to his lips finishing off the drink as he heard Rex’s breath hitch. </p><p>“I don’t see why two clearly miserable people can’t have a little fun together and see where it goes from there.”     <br/>
“I like the way you think Rex.” Obi-wan said with a grin. Well maybe his night isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>